This invention pertains to collapsible boxes, and more particularly concerns a collapsible and self erecting box made of corrugated plastic.
Collapsible corrugated plastic boxes are disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,102,279; 6,102,280; 6,257,484; and 6,349,876. The material used to make the box of the present invention can be made in conformance with those disclosures, and the fold line/score line configurations, handholds and automatically lockable bottom panel arrangements can be provided, if desired, in accordance with the disclosures in the cited patents.
It is an object of this invention to provide a reusable plastic container box for materials such as bags of frozen foods which can be quickly erected, used repeatedly over a long period of time without appreciable deterioration or wear, and quickly knocked flat for shipment back to an original box filling point.
It is another object of the invention to provide a reusable plastic container box in which at least one of the sides is especially strengthened against damaging deformation or bowing.